


The Contest

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Fourth Pass [22]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Fourth Pass, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Pure PWP—Brownrider and greenrider try to outslut each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2002.

**_4P09.13.TE  
Babalon Weyr_ **

Keely saw the brownrider she’d spent the night with after the Gather a few sevendays ago, and she decided that she wouldn’t mind repeating it. He _had_ been very good, and with his dark hair and vivid blue eyes, he was a perfect foil for her own fairness. She tossed her long blond hair back over her shoulders, smoothed down the wrapped, filmy black skirt over the one hip that it covered and sauntered toward Rh’der, bare midriff gleaming and lust sparkling in her big blue eyes.

“Hi, Rhy,” she purred, moving close so she was practically rubbing against him.

Rhy grinned at the greenriding minx playing her feline games with him. “Well, if it isn’t... isn’t... Keely,” he grinned when she looked like she was ready to claw his eyes out for forgetting her name. Women were so predictable by times.

“Easy there, firecat, I’m not likely to forget the feline who clawed my back so passionately as she yowled in heat, am I?” he purred, pulling the young woman firmly against his own leather clad body. “Especially when I prefer my partners hot and wild,” he breathed in her ear before running a tongue down her jugular vein for a taste.

Keely murmured appreciatively, pressing against him and tilting her head to give him better access to her throat. “You were pretty good yourself, brownrider. I thought it might be fun to try again, sort of a Turn’s End gift to ourselves.” Her hands curved over his buttocks, kneading lightly, and the leg bared by her skirt rose to wrap around his hip.

“Little slut,” Rh’der murmured fondly into her ear as he ground his now hard cock against her. “So you want to play some more games with me; I think that can be arranged.” Rhy’s hand slipped beneath the side slit of her skirt and found warm, moist flesh with nothing else underneath.

“Were you looking for me in particular, or would anyone do to scratch your itch?” he laughed, a husky sound, as his fingers continued to brush against her damp curls, dipping inside every so often to tease.

The greenrider shivered when Rhy started teasing her right there in the dininghall. This one might even be able to beat her at her own game... but she wasn’t going to concede easily. She opened her mouth to reply, then bit back a moan when his fingers slipped inside her. She knew she’d started getting wet the moment she’d spotted him.

“Oh,” she replied with a toss of her head, “you do better than most. In fact,” she admitted, “you’re very, very good, and I’d like a s-second flight.” She gasped and tensed as he continued to play with her, and one hand slipped between them to stroke his erection.

Rhy grinned ferally. He was enjoying the little minx’s attempts to out slut him. But he hadn’t been flying solo for as long as he had with as few nights alone as he’d had by just chance. Withdrawing his fingers, he licked her taste from them with dark eyes, watching her breathy gasp, then sat down and swung her around between his outspread thighs.

Tucking them both under the table, his hand delved once more beneath her skirt, and this time he plundered instead of teased. Nipping at the greenrider’s ear, he chuckled at her tiny whimper of pleasure.

“Watch the nice harper play his Turn’s End songs for us, pretty minx. Don’t worry about me, I’ve found something to entertain me,” Rhy teased as he began to nibble and feast on every available inch of elegant neck. His free hand was splayed high on her midriff, and his fingers dove underneath the fabric of her top to tease and caress the underside of her breast.

Keely squirmed on the brownrider’s lap, her hips rising involuntarily to take his fingers deeper. Her eyes narrowed when she heard his smug remark. So he thought he could control her that easily, did he? Her fingers delved between them, unfastening the tight leather pants, and once he was freed, she shifted just enough to take him inside her.

She settled herself comfortably with much swaying of her hips, finally coming to rest with his entire length buried inside her. “Yes, I intend to enjoy the performance tonight,” she agreed sweetly.

Rhy bit back his burst of laughter. She thought she was so clever, so shocking, taking him like that in the dininghall. If the little feline only knew some of the more exotic and exposed places he’d been in... and how long he could play without coming.

As a young rider Rhy had learned that the more he pleasured himself and taught himself to control the urge to come, the longer he could last. He’d taught himself to last a very, _very_ long time. It was one of the things that always kept his partners, both female and male, very happy. Rh’der had made no bones about it from the start. He adored sex, no matter what the sex of his partner was. And he appreciated each and every lover for his or her own unique talents and abilities. He’d also come to enjoy receiving as well as giving.

But tonight he had a tiny little she-cat to teach just who was the ‘master’ here. “Mmmm, very nice, Minx. You feel so hot and sweet wrapped around my cock. Like a soft sisal glove holding me tight. And so wet,” Rhy brought damp fingers up to his lips to smear her juices and lick them off with relish, then wet her own lips with her taste, “and sweet too.”

His fingers dove back beneath her skirt and began to rapidly stroke her clitoris, even pinching it lightly now and again. He wasn’t going to be the one to cry defeat tonight.

A soft whimper escaped her, and she fought desperately to hold still so no one would know what they were doing. She clamped down on him, fighting not to come yet; she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, dry from panting, and she tasted herself. Her eyes closed briefly, and she reached for her wine with a shaking hand.

“You feel good too,” she said quietly. “Love how you fill me so full, so hard inside me.” She squirmed again, pressing more tightly down on him.

Rhy bit back a quiet curse. Oh no, this pretty little minx was _not_ going to get the best of him. No way, no how.

Pulling his fingers out from beneath her top, he dipped them into the wine and dripped them on her lush lips, then dipped them in once again and slipped them between his and Keely’s bodies. Finding her ass, he traced his way down to her anus and, tracing it lightly, slipped the tip of his finger inside even as he bit down on her throat.

The finger in her ass was too much for Keely, and she bit back a cry as she came, clamping down on the rigid shaft inside her. After a moment, she sighed softly and reached for the wine again.

“Mmmm, nice for a first round. Thanks,” she tossed a wicked smile over her shoulder. “A good start for the night. I can’t wait to see what you have in mind for the next one.” As she spoke, she rhythmically tightened and released her inner muscles around him.

Rhy threw back his head and laughed; she was a brazen little slut, and there was no doubt of that. And Rhy found that he liked her, truly liked her as a person as well as a bed partner. She was a good foil for him, the female slut to his male.

Feeling Rhy’s hardness inside her, rubbing against her sensitized, still quivering flesh with every breath, was keeping Keely on the knife-edge of arousal even though she’d just come. She remembered their other night together, and another tiny whimper escaped her.

“I want to feel you take me again,” she breathed hotly. She caught the hand that had been pleasuring her and raised it to her mouth, pink tongue licking at the sticky fingers, cleaning them of her juices. “So hard and hot, like last time, I could hardly walk the next morning. Fly me, Rh’der,” she whispered throatily.

“Sounds to me like that’s our clue to take this elsewhere,” Rhy murmured, rubbing his five-candlemark shadow against the nape of her exposed neck before running his tongue along the same patch of skin to soothe it. “If you want me to fly you, babe, I’m gonna fly you right. That means being surrounded by stone so that when you scream over and over again, no one but our dragons will hear you beg for your release.”

Easing the brazen little blonde up slightly, Rhy slipped out of her and tucked himself back into his pants, pulling her skirt down solicitously. Standing, he gallantly swung her into his arms and left the dininghall amidst catcalls and wolf whistles.

Keely wrapped her arms around Rhy’s neck and nibbled at his jawline. “Don’t think I don’t realize you’re holding me like this to cover that hard on I want back inside me,” she purred. “Not that I mind, you understand. I like it here.” She squirmed a little in his arms, rubbing the hard tips of her breasts against his chest.

“It’s been a while since I was flown while flying,” she suggested coyly as they approached the big brown.

“Brazen little hussy, aren’t you?” Rh’der grinned lasciviously, bumping his erection into her stomach as they moved out the dininghall into the night air. Walking a little ways down a darkened path, Rhy turned and pressed the greenrider up against an outcropping of rock. “Maybe I want to take you here, against a wall, or maybe I want to get you back to my weyr and teach you how to respect your elders,” he smirked.

The blonde shifted in Rhy’s grasp, her legs twining around his waist. She rubbed against him, shivering at the sensation of the warm leather and his hardness against her swollen, sensitive tissues.

“Sure you’re up to all that, old man?” she said challengingly. “I wouldn’t want to wear you out.”

“Wear me... oh lady, you just made a very bad mistake,” Rhy growled dangerously, dry humping against the blonde for long moments before stepping back and throwing her over his shoulder. His hand connected with her ass with each step he took, warming her sassy little butt as he went.

“I’m going to take you every way possible and invent a few new ones, lady. You’re gonna be so sorry and saddle broke that you’ll have to beg off drills for a week. That’s if you can talk for all the screaming and begging you’re gonna be doing.”

Keely giggled, very pleased with Rh’der’s reaction. It was exactly what she’d hoped for. Last time, amazing as it had been, she’d been aware that the brownrider had been holding back a little. She wanted him as wild as he made her... and the fact that it would make it even better for her was nice too. She squirmed a little as he continued to spank her.

 _He’s hurting you, Keely!_ Sparanath suddenly spoke up in some distress, though she could feel her rider’s pleasure as well.

 _No, darling, he’s getting me ready for our mating flight,_ Keely tried to explain, soothing the green. _He’s only doing what I want._

Not entirely convinced at first, Sparanath subsided when Keely continued to share her pleasure with the dragon, letting her feel how much she was enjoying herself before thinning their contact again so she could concentrate on the brownrider.

“Big words, Rh’der. Let’s see some action.”

Rhy didn’t say a word, just brought his hand even harder down on that perky little ass as he clambered up Corynth’s back, bouncing Keely on his shoulder as he went. He was not about to let the little minx go. “Take us home, Cory,” he grunted as he settled himself in and wrapped the straps around one hand, the other bracing Keely on his shoulder firmly.

The flight was over quickly and then Rhy was lowering himself to the ground, never relinquishing his hold on the bratty greenrider as he stripped off his dragon’s straps and nuzzled his head, scratching Cory’s eyeridges for a moment.

“Night, big guy, why don’t you go keep Keely’s lady company. I bet she’s a lot more appreciative of you than her rider seems to be of me - which is gonna change soon!” he promised with another hard swat, this time to the curve of Keely’s ass cheeks. “Now if you’ll excuse us, me and this _lady_ , and I use the term loosely, need to have a discussion on just who is in charge here.”

Striding through the weyr, Rh’der deposited his lady on the bed with a thump. “Strip,” he purred as he stood by the door and watched with hooded eyes. “And make it worth my while too.”

Fair eyebrows rose, but Keely wanted him too much to fight over who was in charge... for now. She smiled slightly as she rose onto her knees facing him, legs spread wide for balance on the soft surface of the bed. One hand rested lightly against her belly, fingers toying with the navel ring. “I’m always worthwhile, Rh’der,” she said huskily.

She reached up a little higher, fingertips just brushing the knot that held her top together, then she unfastened it, only her grip on the ends keeping her breasts covered. Watching Rhy’s face, she slowly released it, letting the fabric fall open. As she shifted slightly, the loose sides of the top fluttered, momentarily baring the rigid pink nipples to the brownrider’s gaze.

Next her hands moved to the knot over her left hip, slowly, teasingly, undoing it and holding the skirt behind her. She knew what her creamy skin looked like against the black sisal and lace. She arched her hips, letting Rh’der get a glimpse of the wet swollen flesh sheltered between her legs.

After a moment she relaxed and reached behind to remove each of her sandals in turn, then, completely naked, she turned a challenging gaze on Rhy. “Well?”

Rh’der was impressed, not that he’d admit that to his wench of a woman. With a half smile plastered on his face, he crooked his finger at the young woman. “Now you can strip me.”

Keely dropped to all fours and slowly crawled to the foot of the bed like a feline stalking its prey. When she got to the end, she stood up and moved toward Rhy. She stopped when their bodies were almost touching, fingers playing with the topmost button his shirt. Staring up into the brownrider’s hot eyes, she slowly unfastened several buttons, then smiled wickedly.

Spreading the shirt open, she leaned a fraction closer and licked his chest, tugging gently at his chest hair with her teeth. She then blew lightly on the dampened flesh, making him shiver. “You taste good.” She unfastened the next couple of buttons with nothing more than teeth and tongue, then started using her hands again to bare him faster.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek in order to stay silent, Rhy put on his most impassive expression as he watched his minx. Oh no, she wasn’t going to get that sort of a rise out of him again; he was on to her little game.

“I said strip me, Keely, not play,” he purred menacingly, bringing his hand down to lightly swat her now naked ass, grinning as she jumped and yelped in surprise. “Now do what you’re told, or you’ll have to wait that much longer to come.”

Eyes narrowed, Keely pouted at him silently. She rapidly stripped him of his clothes, taking care not to touch him more than necessary, then turned and flounced back to the bed. She threw herself down against the pillows, arms crossed over her chest, and sulked up at him.

“Awwwh, what’s the matter with my pretty little slut?” Rhy grinned as he stalked towards the bed and crawled up its length, straddling the greenrider. “Did sweetums find out she can’t wrap me around her little finger like she thought she could?” he continued, rubbing his erection lightly against the soft curls at the apex of her thighs as he straddled her hips.

Grasping both her slender wrists in one hand, Rhy held her still as he found one of the soft velvet cords he kept conveniently tied to the thick wooden headboard, tying her wrists together. “Mmmm, much better, he purred as she struggled slightly beneath him.

Reaching into a table drawer, Rh’der pulled out a studded leather cock ring and snapped it on to the base of his erection. “See, now we won’t have that little problem you teased me about, will we?” he grinned. “In fact, I’d say the only problem you’re going to have, Keely, is how to keep from walking bow-legged for the next couple sevendays.”

Initially a bit startled when Rhy bound her, Keely tested the bonds, then relaxed under him. “You keep talking, Rhy, but I haven’t seen anything special yet,” she taunted. She knew she was pushing her luck, but this brownrider was going to lose all control before this night was over.

Rh’der simply grinned down at the young woman, watching her confidence turn to nervousness as he simply sat there, rubbing his erection back and forth across her still damp mound.

When at last she started to squirm nervously, he slid down her body, threw her legs over his shoulder and dove between her outspread thighs, his tongue working its way into her sweetened depths, lashing the tiny nubbin of nerves he found immediately.

Keely’s entire body stiffened, and she wailed at the sudden pleasure. Her hips rose, trying to press closer to the mouth causing the sensations that were overwhelming her. “Oh jays, yes, please,” she moaned. “Rhyyyyy....” She tugged at the cord restraining her hands, wanting to touch him, to pleasure him too. “Want to taste you too!”

Rhy lifted his head long enough to chuckle. “Soon, baby, but not quite yet. I wanna hear you _beg_ for it,” he teased. Returning to the musky triangle between the greenrider’s legs, Rhy shifted her legs further onto his shoulders and then knelt up.

Slowly he let his tongue trace further and futher down her crevice until he teased the pointed tip of his tongue against her anus, tickling it and then making a spear of it and slowly pushing inside, moaning happily at her very vocal appreciation of his efforts.

Keely writhed in Rh’der’s grasp, aroused and loving the sensation of his tongue in her ass, but feeling so empty... “Please, more,” she begged, “so empty, need you, need you to fill me.”

“Oh don’t worry, baby, I’ll fill you all right,” Rhy muttered as he sucked a finger into his mouth, wetting it. Moving upwards to once more lay claim to Keely’s clitoris, Rhy gently pushed the finger inside, beginning to stretch his lover for his entry.

“I want you, not your finger,” Keely snarled through her whimpers of pleasure. “Oh shards, that’s so good!” Her heels pressed against his back as she stiffened with another tiny orgasm. “Please, Rhy, please, need you,” she whimpered.

“So greedy,” the brownrider smirked, raising his head to look at Keely’s flushed and needy face. “And you still seem to think that you’re in charge. Tsk, tsk. I said you had to _beg_ for it, sweetheart, not demand, not order, not even ask. I want to hear you beg for me.” Rhy knew he was pushing his luck, but shard it all, the little minx had bruised his ego when she called him old; now she’d have to make up for it.

Keely wailed, squirming desperately. “Please, please, I’m begging, please, Rhy, need you so bad it hurts,” she whimpered, tears of extreme arousal spilling from the corners of her eyes.

“Shhh, easy, baby,” Rhy soothed, reaching over for the jar of scented oil on the nightstand. Slicking his cock thoroughly, Rhy placed the flared tip against her tiny muscle and slowly pushed inside, groaning at the tight heat that surrounded his cock with almost unyielding pressure.

“So good, Keely, so lush and hot and sweet, my baby,” he praised as he slowly sank inside her, further and further, until he was buried up to his cockring within her.

Groaning in pleasure, Keely pushed up against him, trying to take him deeper, still wanting more. “So good, love feeling you inside me, shells, want more, please, more,” she babbled, riding him hungrily, meeting every thrust.

Thanking his lucky stars that he’d put the cockring on before taking his precious little slut, Rh’der set a demanding pace, riding Keely for all she was worth. Slamming his hips into the too tight heat of her body, Rhy’s one hand gripped her hip while the other snaked between her widespread legs and began to rub and play with her clit.

Keely screamed.

Her body arched as the pleasure raced through her, starting where Rh’der’s fingers toyed with her and his cock impaled her and spreading through her entire body. But it didn’t fade because Rhy didn’t come; he kept driving into her ass, pleasuring them both, not letting her come down, and she screamed again, a wordless wail of pained pleasure.

After Keely’s second, shaky orgasm, Rhy carefully withdrew from the greenrider. Getting to his feet, he got her a cup of water from the bathing pool and a wet cloth for himself.

Untying Keely’s wrists, he held her hands as she drank the water then quickly cleaned himself up. Pulling her into his arms, he soothed and gentled her, waiting for her to recover while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Keely curled into the brownrider’s embrace, her head naturally falling to his shoulder. She tilted her head back so she could look up at him, one shaky hand rising to cup his cheek. “But you haven’t come yet,” she said, confused. She could feel his erection digging into her thigh, and she didn’t understand why he’d held back.

“That’s because we have all night ahead of us, lady. I’m nowhere near finished with you. Now take a little nap and recharge. You’re going to need it,” the brownrider murmured with a quiet grin.

“A _nap_?!” Keely’s head shot up, and she stared at him in disbelief. “You can’t mean that’s it!”

“Oh shards no, you are in for a long and exhausting night, babe,” Rhy grinned down at the shocked woman and laughed. “I want you to have some recuperation time. I have _plans_ for you, beautiful.”

“Glad to hear it. I’d hate to think your reputation was overrated,” Keely teased, again cuddling against him. “Mmm, a short nap would be good. I’d hate to miss anything.” She absently stroked his chest as her eyes closed, falling asleep in his arms.

“Little bitch,” the brownrider teased softly, wrapping his arms around the young woman and petting her softly as she napped, enjoying for the first time in more time than he cared to remember sharing his bed with another person outside of sex.

Keely sighed softly in her sleep, arching into Rh’der’s touch like a feline. One hand curled possessively around his hip, holding him, and her blonde hair spilled across his chest. Though she was usually uneasy with anyone else in her bed, somehow she felt comfortable with Rhy.

~*~*~

Half a candlemark later, Rhy grinned as Keely began to stir. He’d waited long enough. Slithering down the greenrider’s body, he took a soft nipple into his mouth and began to lave and suckle on it, delighting in the soft moans and the peaking flesh. A hand came up to tease the untouched breast, and the other slid between still damp thighs to stroke and play.

Keely woke to the delicious sensations of Rhy playing with her, and she purred contentedly, like a feline being stroked. Blue eyes fluttered open to watch him, and one hand rose to run her fingers through his hair, holding him to her. “Mmmmm, I like the way you wake me up,” she murmured, body arching and twisting as he aroused her.

Finally realizing that her hands were free this time, she began to explore his body, finding the sensitive spots she remembered from last time. He was so beautiful. She didn’t realize that she’d said that aloud.

“Not nearly as beautiful as you are, sweetheart,” Rhy replied with a grin before kissing his way down her taut stomach to delve lower, tasting her again. Working her slowly, Rhy brought the young woman to the peak of her orgasm then slowly calmed her again.

Rolling onto his back, the brownrider grinned at his bedpartner. “Let’s see how good of a rider you really are, Keely!”

Still quivering slightly with nearness of the orgasm he’d pulled her back from, Keely rolled over onto her belly and rose to her knees in one sinuous movement. She moved to straddle his thighs, the damp hair between her own widespread legs just brushing his erection. One long nail tapped the cockring still binding him, and she smirked. “Gonna be a long ride, huh?”

She inched forward until her dripping lips were pressed against his cock and slowly undulated, rubbing along his length, coating him with her juices. Her hands against his chest braced her, also allowing her to flick the brownrider’s nipples with extended fingers.

Ignoring Rh’der’s growls, she played for a bit, lowering her head to kiss him hungrily. Finally, she straightened up, and one hand grasped his cock, holding him upright. She rose higher onto her knees, hovering just above him, the tip just brushing against her opening.

Tired of the minx’s antics, Rhy’s hands grabbed Keely’s hips and pulled her hard down on to him. “I said _ride me_ , greenrider, not pick daisies or whatever the cracked shell you were doing,” he growled softly, his own patience nearly frayed beyond measure from holding off his own arousal as long as he had.

Biting back a moan as Rh’der finally filled her, Keely smirked at him. “My, you do get cranky when you don’t come, don’t you?” As she spoke, though, she started to move, rising and falling on him while her hips swayed, taking him deep. Her hands rose to toy with her own nipples, gasps of pleasure escaping her.

“Just you wait, lady,” Rhy threatened. “Next time we do this, I’m going to keep you begging all night before I finally let you come. Wherry tears aren’t gonna fool me the next time,” he promised ominously.

Using his hands to lever the young woman up and down, Rhy set the pace he wanted, then reached between her outspread thighs to begin to tease and caress her clitoris, adding to her pleasure.

Keely’s hands fell back to Rhy’s chest, needing the support, as he drove her crazy with pleasure. Normally, riding her partner was her favorite position, giving her control, but with Rh’der she wanted to feel possessed and taken. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she stared at him with pleasure-dazed eyes.

“Please, want you to take me,” she whimpered.

Rhy growled low in his throat and, with a quick movement of his hips, had Keely flat on her back and himself pounding into her with all the pent up arousal he had. Over and over he thrust, his hips pistoning faster and faster, flying her as surely as if this were a mating flight.

“Jays, so hot, so wet,” he purred as the sweat beaded and fell unheeded onto her breasts. Bending his head, Rhy lapped at the blonde’s mouth, his tongue dancing over the surface of her lips and flicking into her sweetened depths long enough to tease but never to taste. Reaching a hand between them, Rhy unsnapped the cockring, wanting to feel himself pour into his slut this time.

Keely’s every breath was nearly a sob as Rhy flew her, and her arms and legs rose to twine around him, holding him prisoner within her. “Jays, yes, so sharding good,” she whimpered. She wailed as her orgasm exploded through her, her body convulsing and clutching at Rhy.

One thrust, another and another and then Rh’der was coming, Keely’s tight inner muscles milking and clutching at his cock like an anemone. His orgasm went on for what felt like forever, and for the first time since he’d started flying anyone, he regretted that his partner was a greenrider and the next time she went _between_ , his seed and any life they might have started tonight would cease to be.

It was a momentary regret, but it stunned him. It meant that this woman was more than just a flight, that she was _important_. “Stay the night - stay longer if you want,” he burst out, half terrified that she’d say yes, the rest of him worried she’d say no.

Keely’s eyes widened. “Longer?” she repeated faintly, not sure herself if she was more pleased or frightened. “I... I’d like to stay,” she admitted, still clinging to Rhy.

“Then stay, please,” he husked, using a word he very rarely ever said.

A sunny smile broke over her face. “I don’t think you realize what you’re getting into... I know I don’t,” she admitted with a wry grin, “but I think you’re stuck with me now. Seems like we were made for each other.”

“Little slut,” Rhy teased, stroking the young woman gently before rolling onto his back, taking her with him. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into. I may not let you go. I may have to keep you.”

She snuggled into his arms, loving the feeling of being surrounded by his strength. “I think I might like that,” she said quietly, shocked by the admission. “It’s never been like this with anyone else.”

“And it never will be again. Nobody flies you but _me_ , lady,” Rhy replied possessively.

Keely giggled. “Sparanath might have something to say about that. But... I don’t have any objections.” The blonde head lifted and she met Rhy’s eyes forthrightly. “This is... special.”

“Yes, it is,” Rhy replied, kissing the greenrider softly. “And I wouldn’t worry about flights; I somehow think Corynth is gonna be as possessive of his green as I am of mine.”

“Yours, huh?” Keely smiled. “I like the sound of that. But it works both ways, you know. I don’t share either.”

“I have a feeling that this is going to be a very _interesting_ relationship, lady fair,” Rh’der chuckled, kissing Keely’s forehead lightly.

“I think you may be right.” She grinned. “Amazing, a man being right.”

“Brat!” Rh’der’s hand came down hard on Keely’s ass. “Now be a good little girl and go to sleep.”

Still giggling, Keely snuggled closer and did just that, her last thought before she fell asleep how good Rh’der’s arms felt around her.

“Good night, lady mine, and welcome home,” Rhy whispered, kissing Keely’s forehead softly before joining her in slumber.


End file.
